любите меня для меня Love me for me
by AsukiSan
Summary: This is a story about a boy who was involved in a serial murder case. Once he met B, he felt as though he had done something forbidden to himself.   This story is based before the Los Angeles BB Murder cases.


**This idea came up a few months ago after wondering, 'Besides not wanting to become the next L, but surpass L.' and one thing led to another. Please don't be too hard on me! This is more of a pass time story when I'm not working on my 'Death Note Innocent Light' story. **

**Sry if B seems a little OOC. **

B's POV:

I sat in the dinning hall, listening to all the other children play, talk, and just fool around before their classes started. Roger, walked in the room with another boy, who called himself, 'Mello'; however, with my eyes, which I had concealed with contacts, I was allowed to see the names of other people, even before they say their name, as for Mello, also known as 'Mihael Keehl', had appeared to have received some sort of lecher from, Roger, for having disobeyed the rules once again. As he ran off towards the other children, Roger walked up towards me.

"B, as you saw, I had a talk with Mello and I explained the situation that has developed in the last 24 hours, I will eventually tell, Near." He motioned for me to follow him. "But I wanted you to know as well. I would have said this to you before, Mello; however, he was closer to me."

"...What is occurring, to have to involve the top successors, and not any of the other children here?" I asked curiously,

"...L had complete trust in 2 agents, who had done countless work for him in the past. These two agents were also married, man and wife. They were on currently working on an assignment under L's influence when they were ambushed at their home, and were brutally murdered."

"So, does L want us to investigate this case? Or is it something else?"

"L is going to investigate those murders, while we have our own case, you could say." I looked at him curiously and confused "The reason why I am telling you three, is if it comes down to it, one of you three will be the successor, as you know, because these criminals are so dangerous. However, that is not our top priority with the successor."

"Then...what is?" I placed my hands in my jean pockets and we walked into his office, 'If L is already investigating the murders, why are we needed?'

"The agents had a child. A 17 year old son who witnessed the event."

"How did the murder or murders not see him?"

"Police had found him hidden in the closet just across from the murder scene."

"Why hasn't he identified the murderer or murderers yet?"

"...He's mute."

"'Mute'?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not only mute, but in shock as well." he replied moving towards a chair close to the left window. "He's been in this state since it had happened." I walked to about where Roger stood and a small look at the boy. Black hair and brown highlights, his eyes were a greenish grey, from where I could see. He also wore a baseball cap, so I couldn't see his face very well, or much of anything else.

"He is now called 'Tsukai'." Roger replied "And because Tsukai is closest to your age, I would like to have him bunk with you."

"Not that I'm going to say 'no' or anything, but now what am I going to..."

"Why not help counsel or talk to him? You and he have had experienced the lost of your kin, so you understand how he feels more than anyone right now." I simply nodded and Roger left. I sighed, walking in front of him, and caught a glimpse of his glazed and emotionless eyes. His facial features seemed rather, feminine, and yet you could still tell he was a boy. He didn't respond to either Roger's nor my movements, which made me wonder how disturbed he must have been when he witnessed what had occurred, knowing he couldn't do anything or even flee if he could.

"Tsukai. My name is 'B'" he didn't acknowledge me. "I'm going to be looking after you now." I added carefully, "for as long as we both are here." he suddenly began to look up slowly at me, with those glazed eyes, 'Fusashi Seikatsu?' I read the name over his head, "Please follow me." I started to walk towards the door and stopped, realizing that he wasn't following me. He just sat there looking at me "We are going to my room, which is now our room." I figured that he would want to know. He glanced back towards the ground a moment before standing up ad putting his hands inside his jacket pockets, and I opened the door for him to walk out.

He stepped outside the door waiting for me and we walked down the hall way leading just past the music room, as I walked ahead of Tsukai, I suddenly noticed that he wasn't next to me, I turned around to find him just standing in front of the music-room.

"Hm? Do you know how to play an instrument?" I asked assuming. I think he did, seeing as how he was,...staring, at the room. He didn't respond, only walked on. Once we reached my room, I walked him in. I guess someone had been in my room because there was now a new bunk bed in there. I looked at it a moment before asking Tsukai, "Do you want the top bunk or bottom bunk?" he silently moved towards the bed and climbed on the top bunk and covered himself with the blanket, 'I guess it will be difficult to get his trust with me' I thought, although I couldn't blame him. After all, complete strangers had crushed that trust with the murder of his only kin, I left him to sleep.

I sat back inside the dinning hall and began to read a book, well...series that I've been reading for a while now, called Akazukin Cha-cha.

"B?" I heard Roger say before I turned around, "How is, Tsukai?"

"I was only able to get him into our room. Other than that, he still isn't speaking."

"That is understandable, is he still in your room?" I nodded and Roger left me to return to my book.

Tsukai's POV:

I watched B leave and I rolled over so that I was facing the wall, the faces of my parent's dead faces wouldn't leave my mind.

What had happened:

It was early in the day. I had just woken up from my sleep and was beginning to get ready for school. I grabbed my school bag, and a couple of books before walking downstairs; my parents were sitting in the kitchen discussing a case that L had requested help from them,

"Seikatsu? Come here a second." my father called

"Yes?" I asked as I moved into the kitchen.

"We would like to have your impression on this." I walked over to the computer wondering what they were looking at, and I saw a picture of what appeared to be a murder victim, and a very gruesome murder scene, too. "Do you notice anything? Anything at all?" I looked carefully at the pic and the language that I was currently studying was in the picture.

"Yes. The Russian word for 'love' is encrypted there" I pointed next to the victim's head.

"How do you pronounce the word?" my father smiled,

"Ëpáîâü" I replied "What significance is there for me to be saying this word?" I asked

"Because, that is the name that this killer adopted." I heard that ever so familiar synthetic voice reply. I smiled, I had met L, as well, L a few times in the past, and we were actually pretty good friends.

"Hey, L." I spoke "What are you having my parents do this time?"

"Well, the usual. Having them help me with a case, and we decided to involve yu, even if it's only little" he replied "Especially, when it comes down to the language"

"Because you believe that the culprit is Russian?"

"Yes." he replied immediately and I looked at the picture again.

"... I'm curious, has this been the only murder?"

"No, this was the 10th victim. The murder had started about a month ago."

"So 1 victim every 3 days?"

"Yes, the killings are in the same patters." L was explaining 'Makes it simple to~ ' we were suddenly heard a knock at the front door.

"Seikatsu-kun!" That was one of my friend's named, 'Lauren' "Let's walk to school together!" I groaned quietly, she was also one of my many fan-girls at school.

"Go on ahead to school." L said

"*sigh* " I grabbed my bag "See ya later!" I say later because they would sometimes have to leave for work and other things,

"Oh, yes, Seikatsu?" my dad called "Are you still going through with that career you want now?" he was referring to wanting to have a singing career rather than one as a police man, or FBI agent or something on those lines.

"I am dad! Even L says that it isn't a bad idea for me." I quickly walked out before they could say anymore.

I finally got home after dodging fan girls, and a long day's worth of teachers, homework, and requested lyrics writing.

"I'm home" I groaned out and suddenly realized something felt wrong. I heard strange voices as I walked inside, as I got a little bit closer, I nearly gave myself away when I saw my parent's bodies butchered, and dead, almost exactly like how the ëpáîâü murders were. I quickly hid in the closet, behind the jackets and coats before anyone had noticed. They began speaking Russian, very fluently as if they **were **Russian.

"They really put a stronger resistance than the others did." a boy replied, he couldn't have been no more than 18-20 years old!

"Well, they were agents under the Great L after all." the 2nd boy said. He had to have been almost the same age.

"Oh, didn't they have a son?" the first boy.

"We'll give him the same treatment as his parents" I flinched. "After all from what I understand, he's smaller and more vulnerable than most boys" I began shaking out of pure fear, but I knew I needed to keep my head, and I quickly took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed L's number,

"This is L" I quickly hung up, knowing he would sense something was wrong.

"Hm?" one of the killers mumbled

"What is it?" the other asked

"I...thought I heard something." I heard the handle jiggle, and my breath hitched quietly.

"It's probably just a dog or cat."

It felt like hours, and it felt like an unbearable pain; knowing, that my parent's murderers' could still be out there, just a few feet away from me. I heard the front door open and suddenly close, I sighed in relief, thinking they may have left, and suddenly a burst of light flooded the very small closet and the 2 men stood there in front of me smirking, like a predator that caught it's prey,

"Oh, here he is." the older looking of them smirked, holding a bloodied knife. My entire body grew numb and they laughed as they began to reach for me. The younger boy stated,

"Well, what an interesting young man"

"Why don't we play with him a bit?" the elder one followed in, I felt all movement, all feeling, and aguish leave my body, and had only hoped that they would make this a quick end.

We then suddenly heard sirens and the 2 men freaked out as they began running towards the back. I sat in silence, as I heard many foot steps walk around.

"What are we supposed to tell..." he mumbled L's name "that his agents are..."

"You don't need to say anything." I heard L speak. "We must focus our attention on where Seikatsu is right now." everything seemed to slow down and I stopped thinking all together as everything became black.

Now~

The thing... not thing, that voice snapped me out of this daze, was B's voice. Why?

"Tsukai?" I heard, I think his name was... Roger? Suddenly ask, was I supposed to be Tsukai? I said nothing, only continued to face the wall. "L has some information that he wishes to share with you." I felt my eyes widen and I turned around to face him and he was carrying a lap top with L's insignia. He set it on the table that was in the center of the room and I climbed off the bed to sit in front of the screen

"Tsukai..." L suddenly said "I am sorry. I didn't realize how close we've come and how close they came" L said, I lowered my head, trying to avoid his gaze. "Right now, you are at 'Wammy's house' in Winchester, England." I looked back up "Wammy's House is an Orphanage that determines who would succeed me and become the new, 'L'."

'Succeed you?' I asked myself.

"For your protection, I've sent you there, and you'll stay there until this case is over, because it appears that you may have been targeted now." I opened my mouth to try and say something, but nothing came out. "You may use the keyboard." he seemed to have understood why

'How long will this case last' I typed out

"It now depends on where the suspects are currently. It's been 24 hours since the..." he paused a moment "Murder"

'I see' I replied

"Do you remember anything about the suspects? Anything at all?" I lowered my head trying to remember something; however nothing came to mind, and shook my head 'no'.

'I'm sorry'

"It's alright, Seikatsu. I'm sure over time the face or faces will come back to you." I nodded and slightly smiled, "I have to go now, if you need anything, just go to Roger, and your name is now, Tsukai." I nodded and the screen went black, I stood and sat back down on the bottom bunk of the bed.

'What will happen after all this then? Will I remain here or go back home?' I stood back, closed the lap top and walked out, wanting to look around and get a feel for my new surroundings. I got a few strange looks from the children along the way, although, I guess it's normal, I mean how many strangers actually com by?

"Tsukai." I suddenly heard, B, call. I turned around to face him, "Are you feeling alright now?" he asked, I guess he was trying to be polite. I wasn't sure how to respond, because...well, I didn't know what I was feeling at this point in time. "Would you like me to show you around here, so you can get your bearings?" I gave it some thought for about a moment and nodded deciding that it wouldn't hurt.

B's POV:

"This way." I pointed to the left, and he followed me. I led him to the main places, such as the dinning hall, bathrooms, the doors to the outside playgrounds, and we finally got to the different classrooms, which most of the children had classes off today. He suddenly stopped in front of the music room and pointed to the room as if he was trying to ask if he could go in. I nodded and he walked in, I turned around to follow him in, he looked around, not only in fascination, but he seemed happy now. "Do you know how to play an instrument?" I asked again, he looked at me and bit his thumb, as if he was trying to think. He began to move his hands as if he was trying to sing. "So you sing?" he nodded again, I got strangely curious, "What kind of songs?" he quickly walked over to me and held out his hand, asking for mine. I held out my hand and he grabbed my palm to trace the words 'Japanese and Russian' "Seems hard" he shook his, 'No'.

We left the music room soon after our 'conversation' and I began to wonder what time it was and I looked over at the clock,

"We should head back, now" it was pretty late, 7:37 P.M "We should head back, now." I suggested, receiving only a nod of consent from, Tsukai.

Tsukai's POV:

Once we walked to what was called 'Our room', we began getting ready for bed, even though it was only 7:45. B suddenly began to take his clothes off casually, like it didn't matter if someone else was in the room or not! I suddenly felt hot around my cheeks and I lowered my head to avoid looking at him.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Tsukai?" he asked, I shook my head. "Oh, don't you have any night wear with you?" I shook my head 'no'. I turned my head away from him even more and I felt something land on my head, clothes, "You can't just wear the same thing everyday can you?" I held the clothes and looked at them and back at B. "...Oh! I see!" I frantically looked up at him wondering what he meant "You're embarrassed!" I felt like I should've fallen over, gawking, like in anime. I merely nodded like he got the right answer and he smiled "I'll let you change then." he walked out side the room. I quickly change into the clothes he gave me, a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

I walked back over to the door to let B know he could come back in.

"Do you mind if I could change in here?" he asked, I thought about it for a moment, and I didn't want to be suspicious in any way, shape, or form and be 'accused' of something, so I gave in and nodded in consent. He finished taking his shirt off and my blush returned, so I quickly climbed into bed and acted,... tried acting normal and once the lights were switched off, 'Why was I acting like that in front of him? I was never like this around my other friends.' I let myself drift off and slowly fell asleep.

B's POV:

I began to notice how Tsukai was suddenly nervous and hesitant. 'I guess he's not so used to changing in front of other guys' I could only assume before switching the lights off and fell asleep.

A few hours later:

I was suddenly, but gently, woken and felt my shirt being tugged slightly. I looked over to my left and Tsukai was sitting next to me, slightly shaking.

Tsukai's POV:

I jolted awake from another nightmare I was in. I frantically looked around, trying to remember exactly where I was, 'Oh, right... Wammy's' I suddenly began shaking, 'Why do their faces keep playing through my mind?" I wanted it to stop so bad, I got off the bed and walked in front of B, hoping to talk to him, I gently shook him till he woke up.

"Tsukai?" he mumbled, I bit my bottom lip, losing all confidence in myself. "Is everything alright? Why are you up so late?" I shook my head, feeling so childish. We were quiet a few moments before I made the first move and I sat down on the bed and laid down close enough to him that I felt his body heat, but far enough to keep a respectable distance between us, and I pulled the covers over us before falling back asleep.

B's POV:

I saw Tsukai move closer to me and I froze as he pulled the covers over the both of us and he fell asleep.

"Tsukai?" I mumbled, trying to see if he was asleep, and he was. I didn't know what to do in this situation, and yet I was too tired to figure out anything, so I just gave into sleep again.

I awoke early the next morning to find Tsukai still next to me; I sat up and carefully crawled over him to avoid waking him. I sat down on a chair I had in the room and waited for Tsukai to wake up.

It didn't take long for him to wake up. He all of a sudden jolted up and frantically looked around the room.

Tsukai's POV:

I woke up after a peacefully sleep. I turned to face B. and expected some weird look, and he wasn't there. I jolted up, looking around and found him sitting across the room in a chair.

"Tsukai, what was wrong?" B asked, I looked down. Embarrassed, that I had slept to him, another guy! "Tsukai?" he was suddenly in front of me. "I'm not going to be able to help, if you avoid trying to answer." I looked at him carefully, and I waited a few moments before...

"...You'd laugh." I finally spoke in a small whisper.

"You spoke!"

"Yeah..." I replied, slightly smiling.

"I won't laugh at you." he was referring to his previous question.

"I... keep seeing my parent's faces, bloodied, unrecognizable." I placed my hands on my face and ran my fingers through my hair "I... I just wanted to be close to someone."

"Why would you think that I would laugh at that?" he asked sitting next to me.

"People would laugh at that." I muttered, he smiled gently.

"I'm not one of those people." I smiled back.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
